Kami Drilovsky
"You get away with doing a lot of stuff to a lot of people, Olivia, but you would have to be one stupid fake blond to think you will get away with messing with me, my family, and my friends." -Kami to Olivia. Kamilla "Kami" Melody Drilovsky (Numbuh 60.1) is the youngest and only girl of the Drilovsky family. She was born on June 21, 1996 just a few minutes after her twin brother, Patton. She can get angered very easily and because of it lessens the amount of friends and gains the enemies. She is sarcastic and isn't afraid to tell people off. Many people call her 'The Uncontrollable Drilovsky' and are often comparing her to her oldest brother, Fernando. Fernando is her role model after her deceased mom. Her mother died when she was five and doesn't often show emotion because of this, but she slowly comes out of that shell when she meets April Dickson and Ana Greene. History Kami moved to Louisiana after joining the KND. She moved back to Cleveland for her Sophomore year. She is protective of her family and friends and does everything in her power to keep them happy, even if it gives her many detentions and hatred from teachers and other students. Kami is a video game nerd. She is also into wrestling and plays sports like basketball, track, and volleyball, at which she is the captain. She can sing, but refuses to admit that she's good. Kami is often is seen as the manager of April Dickson's band, Bleeding Hearts. When Kami's friend died because of a disease he got at the lake, she has been afr'' aid of lake water and refuses to go in it. Her fear helped Noah and Buddy finally get together when Morgan ran the bus into a lake on a road trip to look at colleges in ''College Road Trip. In school, Kami was considered the trouble maker, which was true. While on vacation to Japan with Kuki Sanban, she would often get in trouble for refusing to put her hair down by Ms. Chow at the Japanese culture school she attended with the group. She gets in a lot of fights, mostly due to Olivia and, what Kami likes to refer them as, her clones, Jamie Dillion and Rabakkah Heartthrone. While in the KND, Kami worked at the Arctic Base with her brothers, Fernando and Patton, as the Medical Specialist. She helped many young cadets with their first day bruises and taught them ways to prevent from getting injured. She hated seeing the same people come to her for medical attention everyday. She started charging a dollar if it was a minor injury. Dance Background Kami was in dance class since she could walk. For years, she was a part of Gallagher Dancing Arts academy's competition team that consist of six girls. Her best friends April Dickson and Cori hunter included. She has won a great amount of national titles and was in alot of music videos and commercials. Her last dance competition was the last day of her summer break before going to college. She won over all and got her last title before she quite dancing and went to college to get her degree in physical education. After school, she went back and started working at her childhood dance studio teaching kids how to dance. Firstborn Saga Kami's first appearance in Gamewizard's series was Operation: DEATH-EGG, where Nolan York and Danika Anderson were ordered by The Brain to capture her. They broke into Kami's house to do so, but she was able to best them with the help of Patton as they escaped to Arctic Base. Nolan and Danika then sought help from Cad Bane and broke into Arctic Base as Kami was helping Dib pull out a splinter. Cad Bane chased and battled Kami throughout the base while Patton dealt with Nolan and Danika. Kami ended up attaching Bane to an escape rocket and sending him flying from the base. In the one-shot "A New Friendship", Kami met Ava and Kweeb at the beach and soon became friends with them. She questioned why Ava would date someone so small, and Kweeb reacted by running to attack Kami's toe. He did no harm to her as she stepped on him, then peeled him off her foot. This, in turn, started their small rivalry. In Final Preparations, Kami was attacked by Madame Rouge downtown, while Ava and Kweeb were attacked by Nolan and Danika. In the end, the aliens were captured, by Kami got away as she stowed away on Bane and Aurra Sing's ship. When they arrived at Brotherhood H.Q., she broke Ava out of prison before they went to rescue Kweeb. Later, they joined the others in battling the Brotherhood villains, and Kami did battle with Jeremiah Heartly. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, she, Ava, and Kweeb chased a Kremling ship to Tiki Island, where they met up with the Kong Family and ended up getting involved in their journey to save the banana horde. They stowed away on the SS Kremlicht and took a submarine to the Oceanic Base, where they battled Ineptune, and later Team Chaotix. They then stowed away on the K. Rool Brothers' submarine and were brought to Kastle Kaos, where they fought Baron K. Roolenstein. Afterward, they joined the other heroes during the journey to Oceana, in which Kami was invited to King Kroctus's base, Hideout Helm. Kami decided to go to the base as the Kremling King explained the Kremian Wars, which Kami's father fought in, and how Kroctus killed him for ruining his plans. Kroctus wanted Kami as his apprentice, but she refused, and she was saved by Ava, Kweeb, and Funky Kong as they managed to escape. After the Galactic Saga, the team did battle with Kaptain Kruckers and saved Chunky Kong, but as the battle concluded, Kruckers shot Kami with a Darkness Cannon, unveiling her hateful thoughts against alien beings. She was captured by King K. Rool again as he explained that he shared a query with diversity, and that he wanted to awaken the Leptys and end all diversity. Kami refused to help him, and she was saved by Team Chaotix, who were with Ava and Kweeb. They all went to Cranky Kong's house as Cranky sang a song that ridded Kami of her hatred. They were briefly shrunken and captured by Jeremiah and imprisoned in Koopa Kore, but were saved by Shaunie, along with the others. They eventually decided to invade K. Rool's base as he was about to enact his plan. They shut down his machine as Kami and Donkey later went up to confront K. Rool. The two defeated the Croc King as Kami and Team Alien ventured up to his Flying Krock, where they each did battle with a K. Rool brother, with Kami fighting Kroctus. Kroctus nearly has Kami defeated, but with Ava and Kweeb's help, she is able to win. They then confront Kroctus for the last time in Leptys Tower, in which he becomes the Animal King. Ava and Kweeb are absorbed into the King partway through the battle, causing his heart to shoot out of his body, as it then turned into a Heartless lizard of Ava and Kweeb. Kami and Donkey Kong finish the rest of the battle against Tiki Tong and destroy him, saving Ava and Kweeb, and saving DK Isles. They relax on DK Isles for a time before leaving on the Heart Star, but they are attacked by the Nighlok Threezore in "Calling All Heroes." Threezore was joined by Ms. Chow and the Equalists, who all captured Kami and Ava, while Kweeb escaped to safety. The two girls were frozen at Final Brain, later to be saved by the surviving heroes and participate in the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. In Zen and Intent, Kami is at the Sooper Convention Center to watch The Figure's video. Nextgen Series In the future, Kami and Jeremiah get married and have a daughter named Kimaya Heartly. When Kimaya was two, Kami received a mysterious invitation regarding a special daycare, which was set up at G.U.N. H.Q.. Kami decided to enroll Kimaya in this daycare, with the hopes it would make her a respectable child in the future. After a few months, she realized that it was a government operation called Project Daycare, meant to brainwash kids to be Sleeper Agents. Kimaya was implanted with the Sleeper and Kami was entrusted with the activation code. However, Kami was disgusted with the operation and pulled Kimaya out of there. She was too ashamed to tell anyone else, and was afraid Kimaya would never trust her again if she found out. As Kim was growing up, she has become a tomboy punk girl who was into rap, rarely did her homework, and was overall disrespectful to her mother. In The Gang, Kami began to suspect Kimaya was hanging out with some bad kids. When her daughter left for downtown, Kami attempted to find her, and ended up meeting an alien man named Arlon. Arlon told her about a special school he set up on Earth and would teach Kami's daughter to be a better child. Kami declined the offer at first. She called Ava to have her send Vweeb over. Kami had Vweeb sneak into Kimaya's pocket and go with her to her Gang's hideout. In Operation: SCARY, The Gang dresses as the Kong Family for Halloween, then become the Kongs for real when the Curse of Monsters spreads. They break into Kami's house and act like monkeys as they trash the place and attack Kami and Jeremiah. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Kami watches as her daughter and her Gang get kidnapped by GUN agents. Kami has Nolan's team take her to GUN H.Q., where Kami confronts Stan Smith about this matter. Stan shows her the Project Daycare room and reminds Kami that she once took her daughter here. Kami stated that she didn't know what they were doing at first and wanted to pull her daughter out of it. Stan bribes Kami with the threat that if she rescues Kimaya, he will tell her secret, but Kami accepts the consequences and destroys the collars on the captive children. Kami and Stan engage in battle as the latter reveals to be a cyborg. Stan later tries to flee the fight to deactivate his daughter, also a Sleeper Agent, but Kami prevents him, and Hayley Smith comes to kill her father due to being active too long. Stan pleads to Kami for help, promising to remove the Sleeper still implanted in Kimaya, but before Kami could do so, Stan is beheaded by Hayley. The Gang manages to escape on their own, and they all escape from GUN H.Q. on the Sandmobile (during which Kami had to be shrunk for them all to fit). Before Kami could attempt to explain to Kimaya that she's a Sleeper, they all head to Pueblo de Niebla on Kimaya and Django's desire. Kami learns from Team Sandman that Carter Pewterschmidt, the other man who knows Kimaya's Sleeper code, is in Niebla, so Kami goes with the heroes to the Mexican village. Once there, Kami sees that Carter has already activated Kimaya's code, and she was ordered to attack Django. Kami protects him and fights her own daughter, trying to reason with her. Kami makes a speech where she admits to have always wanted a daughter she could bond with, and that while Kimaya is a punk, it was wrong to try and control her. When Carter orders Kimaya to kill herself, she stabs herself with her Keyblade, resulting in the Sleeper being destroyed while Kimaya survives. Kami still hadn't had a chance to tell Kim the truth as she ran to meet up with her Gang. Kimaya would later invade the Lazarus Plant and awaken as the Sixth Light, battling Carter with two Keyblades. Kimaya was injured after the battle and treated on Moonbase. Kami finally tells Kim about her being a Sleeper, but Kimaya acts passive, while continuously remarking she's angry at her mother. Following the rebirth of the universe in Seven Lights: The Last, Kami learns that her daughter had become an undead skeleton like Django. Kimaya and Django join the Boogey Pirates against Kami's wishes, forcing Kami to join the Kremling Krew in the hopes King K. Rool and Team Gnaa can find a way to restore Kimaya's flesh. Battles *Kami and Patton vs. Nolan and Danika. *Kami vs. Cad Bane. *Kami vs. Cad Bane, Aurra Sing, and Madame Rouge. *Kami vs. Jeremiah Heartly. *Kami vs. Kweeb (videogame battle). *Team Alien vs. Ineptune. *Team Alien vs. Team Chaotix. *Team Alien vs. Baron K. Roolenstein. *Kami, Katie, Yin, and Marine vs. The Terrible Toxic Four. *Team Alien vs. Kaptain K. Rool. *Team Alien and Kongs vs. Crazy Dillo. *Kami and Donkey Kong vs. King K. Rool. *Kami vs. King Krusha K. Rool. *Team Alien vs. Animal King. *War of Heroes and Villains. **Kami and Ava vs. PTOOEY and Equalists. **Kami vs. PTOOEY. **Kami vs. Pottymouth. *Team Alien vs. Team Olivia. *Kami vs. Arlon. *Kami vs. Stan Smith. *Kami vs. Sleeper Kimaya. Relationships Patton Drilovsky Unlike most twins, they did not start off that close. Their parents made them dress somewhat alike when they were little and he hated it. However, after joining the KND and working for years by his side, they grew closer and are now like real twins. Margaret Drilovsky In Gamewizard's universe, Margie is Kami's little sister. Margie doesn't seem to like her very much. Nothing else is known about the two girl's friendship, if there is any. Ava Kami and Ava became friends when she met her and Kweeb on the beach. She was surprised to see an alien at first, but the two quickly became friends after talking a while. Kami says she's always been into swords, so Ava thought she could teach her how to use some. Kweeb Kami and Kweeb developed a friendly rivalry, as Kami likes to make fun of Kweeb's size. Kweeb usually makes witty remarks, and Kami retorts by flicking Kweeb, stepping on, or any variation of the sort. King K. Rool King Kroctus killed Kami's father a long time ago, and he wanted Kami as his apprentice, claiming they had similar views on diversity. He became one of her biggest enemies. Fernando Drilovsky He is her oldest brother and her role model. Kami often gets compared to him because of his 'greatness'. They are very close and, when little, somewhat inseparable. She approves of his relationship with her friend April Dickson. Ezra Markus Drilovsky He is Kami's second older brother and she hates his guts. He is always mentioning her shortness by calling her names like 'peanut' or 'shorty'. When they were little, he never let her play his video games. She disapproves of his short relationship with Noah Heart, especially after he cheated on her with Rabakkah. Cori Hunter Cori and Kami have been best friends since birth. Kami trusts her fully and she often shares secrets that no one else knows about her. After Cori moved to Japan, the two best friends still kept in touch. Noah Heart The two girls have been friends almost as long as Kami and Cori. When Rabakkah and Olivia started a lie that said Noah was pregnant, Kami helped her and went to the point of telling everyone at Noah and her twin's birthday party that Rabakkah was pregnant, which she wasn't. April Dickson Kami met April at KND training. They soon became good friends. Kami holds a little hope in her heart that April will end up her sister-in-law by marrying Fernando. Melt Sanban Kami met Melt in Japan and dated him for six months. She broke up with him after he cheated on her with Olivia Johnson. In some stories, they end up married and have kids. Olivia Johnson Kami dislikes Olivia to the extent of no end. In the sixth grade, Olivia joked about her mother being dead and Kami's dad being gone alot. That's when Kami stated hating her. Kami isn't affraid to tell her off and is always pulling pranks on her, like dying her hair back to its original brown. Kami also hates how she has the same name as her beloved mother and often calls her by different names. Fanny Fulbright Kami and Fanny were never close friends until Fanny told her that she was pregnant with Patton's baby. After that, Kami helps Fanny get through the pregnancy. Fanny named her daughter after her, Lulu Kami Drilovsky. Ms. Chow She is a Japanese school teacher that lectured Kami every morning while in her culture class in Japan about her hair. Kami and her friends then started pulling jokes on her. Ms. Chow moved to America to get her revenge on her. Morgan, Athena, Sophie, and Buddy Kami met Athena and Sophie for the first time when Cori brought them back from Japan for Noah's party. In one story, people thought Buddy and Kami kissed, which was a total misunderstanding. In some stories, Kami and Buddy do end up together. David Berenson Kami and David went to their Junior winter formal with each other because Riley thought they would make a good pair. He was right. After that night, Kami and David started dating. They are the most unlikely pair. She is bold and isn't affraid to speak her mind, but David is a shy boy that tries to keep to himself. Peter Drilovsky Peter is Kami's half brother. Her dad and her step mom had him a month before her senior year. He was born a month early. At the age of five, he was diagnosed with autism making Kami drop out of college to help her parents take care of him because he was closest to her. Appearance Kami has waist length, curly blond hair that people say always looks great even if she just woke up. Some people would consider her hair her best feature, but her emerald green eyes tops it off. If you look closely enough, you can see the brown surrounding the pupil. She has long, eyelashes that complement her eyes. When she was eleven, she had to have braces, but when she got them off six months later, they were like new. Bright and shiny and she kept them that way. She has a petite figure, standing at 5’1 and weighing 105 lbs. She has nice tanned skin in the summer months and equally nice pale skinny in the winter. She does get a pimple every now and then, but they go away with in a few days. Personality Kami is a funny and sarcastic girl who can get angered very easily. She is very smart until it comes to common sense which she’s lacking. She is carefree, outgoing, and sporty. She probably has as many enemies as she does friends. It’s not her fault people don’t get her humor. Kami isn’t afraid to speak her mind and hates it when she’s wrong. She is very loyal to her friends and she will never let a guy come between her and her best friend. Abilities Kami is an excellent martial artist and swordswoman, having learned to fight with swords from Ava. Kami later gains the Jungle King Keyblade and proved proficient in using it. She also has fair nursing skills, especially when it comes to removing splinters from kids' fingers. Stories She's Appeared Gameverse *The Shadow and the Disabled (mentioned) *Operation: DEATH-EGG *A New Friendship *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Zen and Intent (cameo) *The Gang **Like Mother, Like Daughter *Operation: SCARY (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Imak) **On The Way (cameo) **Seven Lights: The Last (epilogue) Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Twins Category:Martial Artists Category:Drilovsky Family Category:Doctors Category:Arctic Base Staff Category:Swordsmen